The diffusion MRI experiments now being performed on the 2.0-T MRI system need to be ported to the G.E. Signa system in order to do human studies. Since the two imaging systems differ in hardware and software, the software packages (including data collection, pulse generation, and data processing) must be rewritten. For experiments involving short relaxation times, different algorithms need to be implemented or devised.